Site Update April 12th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on April 12th, 2013. News General *The New Way To Write Journals (Beta Testers Only) Sta.sh Writer's toolbar and sidebar have been incorporated into the Write a Journal Entry page to make for a more dynamic journal creation experience! Some of the most highly requested features for the Journal submission page have been present in Sta.sh Writer for some time, such as rich-text formatting and a formatting toolbar. With Sta.sh Writer's advanced capability added, writing a Journal becomes even easier than before. *Premium Membership notices have been visually improved. *.gif files can now be submitted to more categories. Sta.sh Writer *Google Webfonts was updated. Fonts added between December and last week are now available. Bugs fixes General *There were some layout issues on the Premium Membership page. *The "Add to Favourites" icon did not display properly in Internet Explorer 8. *An error could occur when trying to view deviations that had Prints enabled. *The category selector on the Write a Journal Entry page was not visibly clickable, and the modal to select a category had visual issues. *In certain circumstances, the Search bar would take focus when trying to type into the Deviant Login menu. *Profile pages wouldn't display properly if the Journal widget was installed, but no Journals had been posted. *On the Edit Prints page, editing the percentage on the "Update all royalties at once" field would only update the first price. *Logged out visitors to the Journal Portal would be prompted with a "Join deviantART" modal if there was a Journal flagged as mature content on the page. *Under some conditions, the "Previous" and "Next" buttons on deviation pages would not redirect correctly when used after using the browser's back button. *Deleting images from one's Portfolio could result in an error. *Disqualification from a contest would not automatically move deviations out of that contest's category. *The placement of some deviation images would cause the image to touch the top bar of the site. *Browsers would try to autocomplete passwords, when buying from the Shop. Sta.sh / Submit *A "Print not enabled" message would display on items in Sta.sh. *The warning shown when blocking third-party cookies was too light to read. *When uploading an image, the instant preview displayed didn't respect EXIF rotation settings. *When using the "Enter text" option of the Submit page, the downloadable file created was .txt when it should have been .html. Sta.sh Writer *The "Draw" option was missing from thumbnails when leaving comments in Sta.sh. *Clicking "Remove" on a thumbnail added from the sidebar would remove the image, but it would not place the cursor where the thumb had been. *Some weird behavior could occur when using the Writer toolbar to format text. *Pressing the tab button when leaving comments in Sta.sh would indent instead of moving focus to the "Submit Comment" button. *Dragging files into a comment in Sta.sh would cause an error, instead of uploading the files. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013